Problem: On a sunny morning, Emily rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of coconuts for $8.73 each and baskets of nectarines for $6.84 each. Emily decided to buy a basket of coconuts and a basket of nectarines because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Emily need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Emily needs to pay, we need to add the price of the coconuts and the price of the nectarines. Price of coconuts + price of nectarines = total price. ${8}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Emily needs to pay $15.57.